Far Cry Vengeance
| image = | developer = Ubisoft Montreal | publisher = Ubisoft | release date = North America - December 12, 2006 Europe - January 5, 2007 Australia - February 28, 2007 | platform = Wii | engine = CryEngine | protagonist = Jack Carver | mode = Single player, multiplayer | genre = First-person shooter | ratings = ESRB: Mature (M) PEGI: 16+ OFLC: MA15+ }} Far Cry Vengeance is a video game developed and published by Ubisoft for the Wii console. It was released on December 12 2006 in North America. It is the second Wii game released in North America to have a M-rated ESRB. Its storyline is similar to Far Cry Instincts: Evolution, the previous Xbox title. Far Cry: Vengeance has pretty much the same story as Evolution, but also features three new levels, new weapons and vehicles, and changed controls. Development The game was scheduled to have been unveiled on September 14 2006 during a Nintendo press conference, but was absent from the event. First details were instead revealed by the VGM Daily Podcast Episode 118 on September 5 2006. The voice actor of Jack in this game is Martin Watier. Gameplay The game takes full advantage of the Wii Remote and its Nunchuk attachment. For example, the player can make the character jump by lifting the nunchuk. Weapons are aimed by pointing the Wii Remote at the screen, and melee attacks are carried out by making a slashing motion with it. The zoom on sniper rifles will similarly be controlled by moving the Wii Remote towards the television. Split screen Chaos mode (standard deathmatch) is included. The popular map maker mode, as well as online play, have been confirmed to be absent from the Wii version of the game, and no WiiConnect24 features will be utilized. The Wii version also includes exclusive content, such as a new storyline, three new maps, including "Tourist Resort, an abandoned World War II base and a petrol refinery", as well as new weapons that include, among others, the Bull .44 large-calibre revolver, the AK-47, and a shotgun. Plot The incident at Jacutan Archipelago changed Jack Carver's life forever. Jack has had little choice but to embrace the disturbing talents unleashed by Krieger's unique brand of folk medicine. Back at his home port in Micronesia, Jack thought he had finally found paradise. But when a gorgeous woman draws him in on a dangerous heist, their sun-drenched days take a chilling turn. Hunted for a murder he did not commit, Jack must draw on his most savage instincts to make his predators his prey. The game begins with Carver in a bar, drinking his sorrows away, when a woman called Kade asks him to meet up with her later. He willingly agrees, but is arrested before he can do so. During his subsequent interrogation, the police reveal that Kade is working for the island's rebel forces. However, Carver escapes when the police in the station are assaulted by a strange man, who moves with supernatural speed and athleticism. Making his way through several military encampments (killing many army soldiers on the way) Carver eventually meets up with Kade on the beach. Together, they fly to an island where Kade is performing one of her gun-running jobs. Kade leaves Carver to guard the guns, but soon after the supposedly non-hostile rebels who Kade was dealing to turn on her and Carver. Fighting off their attackers, Carver & Kade agree to split up, and after performing various acts of sabotage on the treacherous rebels, Carver moves to find Kade, only to find her being assaulted by rebels. Carver gets so angry that his feral powers are reignited, and after brutally slaying Kade's tormentors, the pair escape in an armoured Jeep. Later, in an attempt to escape the island, Kade and Carver go to an abandoned military base to steal a plane from it, but it fails when the plane crashes during the take-off. Kade and Carver flee to a shanty town, where Kade goes on ahead to her safe house, telling Carver to wait. After waiting for some time, Carver decides to follow Kade's path to her safe house, and when he gets there, the supernatural man from the police station (called Semeru) has captured Kade and is taking her back to his headquarters, where she will be used as a 'breeder'. Carver tries to follow, but a massive team of rebels attack his location. Fleeing through the forest, Carver gets to a ruined shrine, where a man called Kien Do asks for help in fighting the rebels in return for amnesty from the murder charges Carver could face from the army men Carver killed previously. Carver agrees, and after several assaults on rebel locations, Kien Do goes with Carver to the main rebel base, an oil refinery. Together they destroy it, but Kien Do is wounded badly. Escaping through an underground river, they emerge in a forest. Carver battles to defend Kien Do, and then progresses through the forest to steal a boat so that he and Kien Do can escape. Having commandeered a boat, he drives it back to Kien Do's location, only to find that Kien Do has left. Pursuing him through the forest by following his bloodstains and the signal from a transmitter Kien Do possesses, Carver meets a new enemy — Semeru's feral soldiers. Their abilities are similar to Carver's in that they can jump high and far, are lethal in close combat, can climb sheer surfaces, but can not heal themselves like Carver can. After a massive set-to with a squad of feral soldiers and rebels, Carver follows a feral soldier up a tree using his climbing prowess. Here, there is a massive rebel base in the treetops, made of wood and aircraft wreckage. There are also 3 things that are interfering with the signal from Kien Do's transmitter. After destroying the sources of interference and battling many rebels and feral soldiers, Carver finds Kien Do's transmitter, and escapes the treetop base with it. He uses it to track Kien Do's path, and follows it into the mountains, where Semeru's main base is. After a dangerous trek through the mountains, Carver comes to a ruined temple just in time to see Kien Do falling down its steps, dead and bloodied. Killing the men inside, he finds a message from Semeru on the wall, written in blood: YOUR FAULT. Carver vows vengeance against Semeru, and continues his journey up the mountain. After countless gun battles he reaches the top, only to be greeted by Semeru. Semeru throws Carver off the mountain's edge, but Carver survives by grabbing an outstretched branch. Having lost all his weapons except his machete and binoculars, Carver begins a second difficult ascent up the mountain, acquiring weapons from eliminated enemies on the way. Eventually he reaches Semeru's bolt-hole, where he uncovers a terrible secret: Kade is working with Semeru! Enraged, Carver fights Semeru, and then rounds on Kade. She stabs him, but he fights through the pain, and from here there are 2 possible endings: ;Positive ending :You only choose to punch Kade once or twice (or not at all) in the interactive cut-scene following Carver's stabbing, and she lives. Semeru rises again, only this time you fight him with unlimited feral powers. After he falls, Kade apologises, but Carver declines to kill her for her treachery; instead, he commandeers Semeru's feral army, and tells Kade to run and tell the devil: "Jack says hi." ;Negative ending :You punch Kade all three times in the interactive cut-scene, and the third punch smashes her into the wall, breaking her spine and killing her instantly. Carver fights Semeru again, and after defeating him runs out of the compound in a psychopathic feral rage, and it is unclear if he will ever come out of it. Reception Far Cry Vengeance has scored poorly in several reviews, due to suffering from outdated visuals and multiple bugs. The UK Nintendo magazine, the ONM, said that the game removed or compromised everything that made Far Cry a breakthrough game in its first-person shooter genre, and hailed it as the worst FPS on the Wii so far. In addition the AI of the game has reportedly been made far less effective than the original PC and Xbox games. Although in the latest report it scored 8/10 due to improvements, i.e. the highly rated multiplayer mode. External links * [http://www.farcrygame.com/ Official Far Cry website] * [http://farcry.ubi.com/ Official Far Cry Community site] * [http://www.metacritic.com/games/platforms/wii/farcry Far Cry Vengeance Reviews] at Metacritic * VGM Daily Podcast Episode 118 * Far Cry: Vengeance delayed * http://www.gamespot.com/wii/action/farcry/review.html?sid=6163510 * http://wii.ign.com/articles/751/751136p1.html Category:Games Category:Far Cry (Series)